


Home for Christmas

by PoisonMantis



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Rainbow Rowell is no help, Simon Snow is a Mess, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonMantis/pseuds/PoisonMantis
Summary: Baz misses his boyfriend because of course he does.





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I have a story to tell about this fic. Hope you enjoy.

It’s been 3 days since I last saw Simon Snow. 3 days with my only contact being his snapchat messages and texts. Beautifully stupid messages, but just messages. One call, late at night. Simon had woken up lonely and I was still awake. He fell asleep on that call. It was adorable. 

3 days and all I’ve gotten from Snow are 5 selfies, 4 videos, 8 assorted photos and a phone call.

It’s Christmas Eve and I haven’t seen my boyfriend in 3 days. Crowley, I miss him.

“Baz, you look like you’re about to explode.” Fiona pokes at my arm.

“I might.” I looked up from the book I was pretending to read.

“You’ve been glancing at your phone all day. Waiting for a text?” Fiona, damn her, smirks at me like she knows some secret.

“You’re not exactly great company, Fiona.” I close my book.

“But we were having so much fun!” She flops onto the couch beside me. This is why I don’t come home. “Come on, kid!”

“Shut up, Fiona.” I shove her away as she tries to lay in my lap.

“Awww, Baz!” My phone buzzes, and Fiona laughs as I snatch it up.   
Thank every god in existence, it’s Simon. I shove Fiona off and leave, heading up to my room. It’s a snapchat message.

As soon as I open the video, I start smiling. Simon is wearing this hideously gorgeous christmas sweater with bats and vampires on it that he thinks is hilarious. He’s laughing and trying to talk over Bunce, who’s yelling at him about cookies in the background.

“Baz!!! I miss you, you better be home before I wake up!” Simon blows a kiss and my heart all but melts. I am so in love with this idiot.

I open up the camera and sigh. Somehow a selfie (normally my favorite option, as I know Simon saves all of them) seems too… I don’t know. Not enough. I settle for a video.

“I miss you too, don’t burn down the flat. I love you, Simon.” I hit send before I doubt the video and drop my phone on my bed. Dear Merlin I’m fucked if he ever leaves me.

My phone buzzes again. Another video from Simon.

He’s got frosting on his face and flour in his hair. “Love you too! I won’t burn anything down! Merry Christmas Eve, babe!” He waves and laughs as Bunce starts yelling again. I watch the video as many times as Snapchat will let me (only 2, what a terrible system) and lie down on my bed, eyes closed. Technically, I’m supposed to eat dinner with my family and drive home early Christmas morning, but I’ll be damned if I miss Simon looking a mess and laughing like I haven’t seen him laugh in months.

I stand up and grab the small bag of essentials I packed. (My step-mother demanded I keep clothes at the family house. Pointless, as I never wear all those suits anymore.) (Simon likes me more in casual clothes, anyway.) I try to sneak out, but of course Fiona catches me.

“Going home already? It’s not even dinner yet.” She’s leaning on the banister in the main hall like she knew I’d be leaving.

“Like you wouldn’t.” I walk past her. She grabs my arm, more serious than I’ve seen her in a while. 

“Baz. I love you. Tell Simon Merry Christmas for me.” She gives me the most sincere smile she ever has and wraps me in a tight hug.

“I will.” I hug back awkwardly. Hugging Simon and hugging Fiona are two very different actions.

“Tell me as soon as he’s got a ring on, alright?” She ruffles my hair.

“Fiona.”

“What? You’re gonna marry him, Baz.” She kisses my forehead and shoves me towards the door. “Go on. I’ll make up some lie for you.”

“Thank you, Fiona.” I smile and head out the door, shivering at the cold. Even vampires feel cold, contrary to what Fiona seems to think. I get in my car and shiver for a while while the engine warms up, and then I’m driving. I think briefly about casting  **make way for the king** but honestly, it’s such a hassle. It also reminds me of Simon. And I’m trying not to think about Simon’s magic anymore. It still hasn't come back. Well. Not in the way Simon wanted it to. It’s not as strong as it used to be, and I don’t think it ever even could be. That magic was hardly his in the first place. Simon’s magic is all warm and soft now, less of a forest fire, more of a warm blanket by a fireplace. 

Simon’s excited, obviously. I caught him spelling his trainers clean and nearly crying when it sort-of worked last week. I can tell he isn’t happy, though. I don’t know what would be better- him getting the tiniest bit he has now back, or him not getting anything at all. I think now he has this hope it’ll be back to normal. I know it won’t.

Slowly, the forests and snowy fields turn into houses, then apartments, and traffic gets worse. I’m grumbling at all of them, as if it’s their fault I’m trying to get home to my boyfriend on the busiest travel day this city has ever seen. Everyone is heading home, but I can guarantee not a one is heading home to someone as perfect as Simon.

Crowley I’m in love with him.

Finally, after an hour of yelling at traffic, I can see our flat. I’ve all but moved in- Sure, I live down the road, and I technically only spend the night, but my flat is so much colder than the mess of furniture and photographs Bunce and Simon have shoved into that tiny flat. Even when it’s empty and I’m the only one there (it happens, sometimes. I have a key and Simon is late coming home so I let myself in.) it feels so alive.

Simon’s just as alive as always. I park as fast as possible, not giving a shit where, and rush up the stairs. Screw the elevator, damn thing’s too slow. I walk slower down the hall, catching my breath. Wouldn’t do to have Bunce knowing just how desperate I am to see Simon.

Like she doesn’t know already.

I grab for my key, but just hearing Simon laugh makes me stop. Christmas Eve. Would showing up wrapped like a gift be too dramatic?

Who am I kidding, nothing is too dramatic for me. I head back down the stairs to the corner store, grabbing a stick-on bow and a bottle of shitty wine. The man behind the counter gives me an odd look. 

“This it?”

I forgot. I normally buy cigarettes here. I give him a small smile. “It’s Christmas.”

He nods and smiles, ringing me up. “Have a merry Christmas.”

“You, too.” I head back to the flat, sticking the bow on my head once I’m outside the door. A quick glance in my phone and- Crowley I look dumb. I shove my phone back in my pocket and knock. Better to get this over with.

“Simon! Get the door!” I can hear Bunce yelling. It’s a comforting sound.

“Fine!” Simon. Merlin, his voice relaxes me. I can hear his footsteps as he walks to the door. (We had to spell the floor quieter, we kept getting complaints. Simon steps so damn hard.) He opens the door, and he hasn’t even cleaned his face off.

“Merry Christmas, Simon.” I smile and hold up the wine. “I brought gifts.”

Simon, ever the tragedy, launches at me and I can feel where his wings are held in by his sweater. “Baz!!” He clings to me like I’ve been gone years. I hold him just as tight.

“Baz? Isn’t he supposed to be with his family?” Bunce calls. She must be cooking- the flat smells heavenly.

“Change of plans.” I awkwardly shuffle in, closing the door behind me. Simon won’t let go of me, and I don’t blame him. It’s hard for me to let go long enough to set the wine down. I glance into the kitchen. “Crowley, Bunce, are you feeding an army?” There’s plates upon plates of cookies.

“No, feeding Si. Merry Christmas, Baz.” She looks up from decorating gingerbread men.

“Merry Christmas, Bunce.” I laugh and tug on Simon’s arm. “Are you going to let me sit down now?”

“You weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow!” He pulls away and he looks so happy I can’t help but kiss him.

“Like I said, change of plans. Let me sit down, Simon.” I extract myself and collapse onto the couch. “Traffic is hell.” Simon flops down next to me and curls into my side. I wrap an arm around him and my heart nearly hurts at how perfect this feels/

“What did you expect, Baz, driving into the city on Christmas eve?” Bunce calls. I glare in her direction.

“Penny says opening a present on Christmas eve isn’t a thing.” Simon says, head leaned on my shoulder.

“Bunce is a liar.” I kiss Simon’s hair.

“That’s not a thing! Nobody does that! Gifts are for Christmas!” Bunce stands in the doorway, hands on her hips.

“It is a thing. My father let us choose one gift each year to open early.” I say, smirking at Bunce. “Every single year, without fail.” Well, excluding the year my mother died, but that’s always excluded.

“It’s stupid.” Bunce turns back into the kitchen.

“It is not!” Simon sits up. “It’s a tradition and we’re doing it!”

“So is sacrificing an ox!” Penny yells.

“Saturnalia, not Christmas, Bunce. Simon is right.” I can’t stop looking at Simon. 3 days and you’d think I hadn’t seen him in years.

“Close enough!” I can hear her giving up.

“Baz, do you wanna go first?” Simon looks back at me and  _ Merlin I’m in love. _

“Technically you did.” I reach out and fix his hair.

“I did?” He’s so cute when he’s confused. I gesture at the bow on my head and he laughs, pulling it off and kissing me. “Don’t I have to unwrap my present?”

Even with the lack of blood, I feel my face heat up. Penny groans from the kitchen. “Simon!! Shut up, I have to sleep here tonight too!”

Simon grins and kisses me, grabbing a gift from under the misshapen fake tree he must have set up alone. There’s a depressing lack of ornaments on it, but Simon must be proud of it. “Here. Open this.”

I pull him down into my arms and cover his face in kisses. He looks too good in that sweater. “Of course.” I carefully open the badly wrapped gift. Simon must have done this himself, too. The paper falls away and I lift up a thick black sweater, decorated with little knitted dragons. 

“Do you like it?” He looks so proud of himself. I kiss him again.

“Of course, Simon.” I pull it over my head. It’s soft and warm and smells like Simon. How could I not adore it? 

“Good.” He cuddles back up, as happy as he’s ever been. There’s still flour in his hair. I can’t bring myself to brush it away.

“Do you want to open a gift, love?” I keep kissing his hair, but it’s not my fault he’s an adorable mess.

“What, you’re not my gift?” He grins at me. 

“Mm, still am. You can open a different gift for right now.” I point at a box against the wall, one that looks too big for what's inside it. I had to send Dev to drop it off an hour ago, telling Bunce to keep an eye on it.I was going to tell Simon to open it tonight anyway. “That one, there.”

Simon hops up and grabs it, cuddling right back up to unwrap it. He frowns at the holes in the top. “Baz.”

“Open it, Simon.” I run my fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck.

He looks at me for a moment, then opens the box. His squeal is cut off by a tiny poodle puppy leaping at him from the box, already a perfect match for this mess of a human. “BazIloveyousomuchohmygod”

“I love you too, Simon.” I watch him drop to the ground to play with the dog. “Careful with him, he’s only a puppy.”

“Baz, do I get to name him????” He looks up at me and I’m falling in love all over again.

“Of course.” I smile and hold out my arm. He rushes up to kiss me, climbing into my lap like Bunce isn’t in the kitchen and able to see us. “Simon.” I manage to get out between his kisses, which pains me to my core because nothing on this earth is nearly as wonderful as Simon Snow kissing me.

“Yes?” He pulls away and he’s still got that wide smile.

“Bunce is in the next room and your puppy is currently chewing on my shoe.” He dives off my lap, which is disappointing, but I’ll allow it as long as he keeps smiling at the puppy like he’s never been happier in his life and maybe he hasn’t. Bit of a blow to my pride, that. But It’s fine. Simon is smiling and laughing and not worrying about anything except his puppy chewing on my shoe. 

“Simon, what are- Is that a dog?” Bunce, damn her, interrupts the happiest moment of my life.

“Bunce, if you tell him he can’t have the dog I will personally rip your heart out.” I don’t even look up. She’s not going to ruin this for me.

“I- Fine. I’ll try to hide it as long as it doesn’t break my stuff.” She turns back into the kitchen and continues decorating, from what I can hear. I haven’t looked away from Simon.

“Baz, I have a name.” Simon is holding the dog above his face, laying on the floor.

“Yes. It’s Simon.” I tease. Before  _ us _ I would have said it like I was mocking him, probably would have never let him live it down,  but now I only ever tease him with the littlest things.

“No, for him.” He holds the puppy up higher.. “I wanna name him Bud.”

I laugh and reach out to pet the tiny curly dog. “Bud?”

“Yeah because you’ll make fun of me if I name him Rosebud.” Simon looks up at me and I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone more. 

“Are you naming him after my-”

“Yes. Don’t tease.” Simon looks away and I had to. I climbed onto the floor and laid beside him, looking up at this squirmy dog named Rosebud. I kiss his cheek and smile as he sets the puppy on his chest, where it promptly curls up and goes to sleep. 

“Simon.”

“Baz.”

“I love you.”

He looks over at me with the sweetest smile in the world. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> That story. Okay so. I tweet at Rainbow the night before I posted this because I wanted to know what Simon wanted for Christmas. What does she respond with? The queen of fics? The woman who gave us this wonderful book? What is her response? "a release date." Rainbow the one time I don't want a cryptic tweet are you kidding. She clarified later that she didn't mean to be cryptic, she's just very ready to have a release date for us. Never did get an answer, though. So I gave Simon a puppy. Screw it, right? Thanks for reading.


End file.
